I Take Thee Who?
by Doug2
Summary: A whitelighter hijacks Piper's husband and Piper must choose between Prue and Leo. Please review!


**I Take Thee Who?**

The band was loud and exciting as the vibes bounced off the walls at P3. A sea of hands rocked up and down to the rhythms of the Doormats. Pushing through the crowd was one dark haired woman with a cute turned down smile that confidently made her way to the bar.

"Three dances and he can't even take a hint. Cute, but not too with it," exclaimed Paige sliding onto the barstool.

"Did you even ASK him?" asked her half-sister Piper who was taking a break from her usual temporary bartending duties.

"Not my style. Here we are at the hottest single pick-up joint in town…" said Paige motioning to the crowd around them.

"Thank you. I think," replied Piper looking up wondering whether that was a compliment or not.

Paige continued, "…and I don't think he's looking too hard. And WHAT? Like he just likes to dance? Well, if he's not planning any moves, I'll look elsewhere."

"You look thirsty if not just tired of the pursuit. How about a blue comet? Brand new. Just made it up," said Piper pouring herself a tall icy blue drink.

Paige looked down at her glass. "Thanks, no. Too blue for me. Hey, look at those cute frat boys over in the corner. Excuse me, Piper. I will see you later," she said standing up a bit straighter.

"Go have a good time with Joe College there. Rah-rah," exclaimed Piper cheering her sister on.

"We'll see who makes the final point. Later," waved Paige as she slinked over toward the corner table and possibly a good end to her otherwise uninteresting evening.

Piper sighed. Times had changed since the original three Halliwell's used to check out the male sights together. With herself married and Phoebe off somewhere with Cole, Paige was the only unattached Halliwell or Matthews.

Her number two Paul turned to Piper. "We're all out of Jack Daniels, Piper. I'll go get some if you'll watch the bar."

"No, I need to go get a couple of things. Just keep an eye on Paige," said Piper a little distracted.

"Are you worried about your sister?" asked Paul shooting an eye toward Piper.

Piper looked around with a cute smile on her face. "Nope. It's those halfbacks I'm worried about. Be back in five."

Piper made her way through the crowd, through her office and to the supply room. Everything P3 needed was stored there from scotch to seltzer water to swizzle sticks. Humming the tune she had heard from the band she reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels when a bight light appeared behind her and then nothing but blackness.

Returning to consciousness, Piper found it hard to concentrate through her pounding headache that must have originated from being hit across the back of her head. She was bound by the arms and legs with clothesline with her hands sufficiently tied to prevent her from using her powers. Expecting to wake up in a basement or warehouse, this adversary seemed to have knack for collecting early Deco furniture, French impressionist paintings and good witches.

A young thirtyish woman carrying a glass of ice tea walked into the room. Seeing that Piper was awake she gave her a nasty side-glance and sat down looking quite pleased with herself.

"Well, get it over with. Kill me, but I first warn you that I have two sisters that will hunt you down. You are dealing with the Charm Ones, buster," sniped Piper who was furious as she struggled with her bounds.

A smirk appeared on her face. "That does not concern me. Cry all you want. The walls in this old warehouse are two feet thick and no one lives nearby. Besides it is not you I'm after. It's your husband, Piper!"

"Great, a dark lighter!" cried out Piper looking up to the heavens for help.

"You are just full of misinformation tonight, sweetie. I'm not going to kill you. That's not part of the white lighter code. And being one himself, that's what Leo really deserves. Me! You see, Leo saved me from this nasty demon three years ago. That was just the beginning of my love for him. Then after my accidental death, I could truly be with him. There is nothing I wouldn't do to seal my union with him," she said a bit dreamily though not taking her eye off Piper. Smirking again she took a sip from her glass.

"Leo Wyatt is currently married to me," seethed Piper as her eyes opened wide and seemed to pop from her head.

Her smile developed an ironic twist. "Only a temporary inconvenience I assure you. Your death is not an option here. There are other ways to get rid of you." Her smile turned to glee as she reached into a vase, removed a pinch of powder and sprinkled it onto a large silver platter. The shiny silver surface dissolved and a picture formed.

Piper was crying buckets over a bagel in the hospital cafeteria. Grams had taken a bad fall at the Manor after another heart attack. Even though they rushed her to the emergency room her condition steadily worsened and Doctor Harriman doubted she would last much longer. After sitting up with Grams all night, Prue had relieved her so Piper could get some sleep. Stunned Piper had merely wandered into the cafeteria and picked up something she was really too upset to eat.

"Care for a tissue?" she heard as a napkin dangled in front of Piper.

Piper looked up and saw a young man with dark hair that was vaguely familiar. "Thanks," Piper said smiling through her tears.

"Looked like you could use it. Jeremy Burns," he said offering her his hand.

Piper took the good sturdy grip. "Piper Halliwell. Sniff.> Do I know you?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

"Channel Twelve News. I'm a reporter," he said modestly. "I'm often recognized, but not usually by someone so charming and beautiful."

"I-I'm a mess," Piper said breaking into half a smile and wiping her tears as she sniffed one more time and sat up straighter.

"Never. Look, I can see that you're upset. When you feel better, give me a call," he said smiling broadly. "I'd like to get to know you."

"Whoa. Maybe. I don't have your number," Piper said shaking her head just a bit.

Jeremy pointed at Piper's hand. "Check out the napkin. Bye Piper. It was very nice meeting you," he said waving and then turning quickly to leave.

Piper looked at the napkin and sure enough he had had the foresight to write his phone number on the napkin. She smiled just a bit at the handsome, shy and sweet guy though she had to think about his offer. Maybe later.

"Oh my, God! You're turning me over to Jeremy? Wait a minute. We vanquished him that very first night unless you're going to do a fancy bit of resurrecting!" said Piper squinting at her Prue-like trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"In a fashion. I'm actually going to save both of you. Being attached to the mystical world does give you a few advantages like learning a bit of magic," she said grinning broadly again as another potion was sprinkled onto the image and it vanished. With a puff of purple smoke and the sound of laughter Piper once again slipped from consciousness.

The vivid colors and senses of her dream quickly ended as Piper suddenly sat up at home in her own bed. The mattress felt comforting, the room looking a little different, but it was still her room. Her husband lay quietly beside her. She threw her feet over onto the floor and walked into the hallway. It was early and all was quiet in the Manor. Either she had had a crazy dream or something was still amiss. Some strange noises like the cooing of a dove could be heard coming from Phoebe's room. Turning the corner to Phoebe's room Piper found that it was strangely painted pink and contained beautiful white baby furniture and a baby bed with a little girl peacefully asleep.

"Whoa. Things are getting freaky here. Hello, little girl. Who are you?" she asked out loud. She was barely one year old and lying on top of her blanket. She had long dark hair and looked every bit the Halliwell. Piper covered her up and she settled back to sleep. Piper smiled slightly as her mystery suddenly deepened.

"Is Melinda all right, Piper?" asked a familiar voice entering the new baby's room.

Piper turned around and saw Prue coming in with her long hair flowing behind her and that all too well known worried look on her face. "WHOA!" Piper said out loud jumping back against the baby bed.

"Shh! She's sound asleep. Some mother you are!" Prue said with a bit of a smile-teasing Piper as she checked on Melinda. "She looks fine. Just the nervous Nellies? I'm sure she's over that cold. Not a wheeze out of her!"

"Um, Prue. What's going on here? Where's Phoebe?" Piper said nervously giggling.

"You do have a major case of nerves! She's with Cole in their apartment in town as usual. Something is wrong. Now spit it out!" she said with her hands on her hips trying to stare a confession out of Piper.

"Wh-what's right? Phoebe isn't here. YOU ARE! And Leo and I don't have any children!" Piper said pointing toward the sleeping infant.

"I would certainly hope not. Jeremy might have something to say about that! Are you O.K?" Prue said closing one eye looking cutely at Piper. She usually didn't see the old panicky Piper anymore.

Piper's mouth fell open; she moaned a low guttural sound and ran for her room. Lying next to her place was indeed Jeremy Burns. Piper quickly turned and ran back to Prue. Dead as she was, she was the only good ear to turn to.

"Prue, that's Jeremy Burns my ex-boy-friend," she said pointing nervously toward her room.

"If you mean ex-boyfriend as in husband, then I couldn't agree with you more. Why the crazy hazies?" she asked throwing her hair back behind her and crossing her arms..

"Wh-why? He's a warlock and we vanquished him! Remember the Power of Three spell?" she said in a slightly higher octave. "Remember the first night we received our powers?"

First Prue's mouth fell open. "Ex. Ex-warlock. We Halliwell's have a habit of falling for former evil thingies. Exhibit number one is you and Jeremy followed by Phoebe and her ex-demon. I just see myself married to an ex-werewolf, ex-bounty hunter or some former divorce lawyer."

Piper held up two fingers. "So he did an about face and then I married him even though he tried to kill us?"

"Piper, now you're making even less sense. You met Jeremy at the hospital. Four months later you two eloped. After Phoebe turned our lives around with all this magical nonsense, he revealed his true evil self. Some white lighter performed a ritual on him and banished his evil half so that you wouldn't have any distractions in our own evil butt-kicking duties. He HAD been stalking us, but he fell in love with you. You do have a child. Remember? Melinda, last year. Phoebe and Cole moved out when we needed the space for your daughter. Not a bad thing since this house was getting a little crowded," admitted Prue. "Fewer demon bounty hunters popping in to catch my future brother-in-law."

"And Leo Wyatt?" asked Piper choking a bit on her words. The truth was getting increasingly painful.

Prue shook her head again and then smiled, "We were at his wedding just last month. I WAS the maid of honor!" she said blushing a bit. "He married a new white lighter named Stephanie Sonders that used to be one of his future-white lighter charges."

"THAT'S the first thing that rings a bell! That little hussy is not going to get way with this," she said marching from Melinda's room and downstairs. In the parlor she called out, "Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!"

The usual musical chimes followed by the white globes of his orbs brightening up the room. "Piper! Why the early call?" asked Leo who smiled showing a great deal of warmth for the middle Halliwell sister.

Piper shifted from foot to foot. "Um. Leo." She scratched her head. "How's Stephanie?"

"She's fine. We had a quick honeymoon. You didn't call me just for that, Piper," he said with a little twinkle in his eye. "There is definitely something on your mind."

Piper thought for a moment. "Did you ever think that we might have had a chance?"

"You're one of the sweetest people I know, but ever since we met you were already taken. Any feelings I had I couldn't act on. And now we both have our own loves, Piper. Why the funny questions at 2 A.M?" he asked throwing his hands out to his side sporting a slightly confused crooked smile.

"I have the very same question, Piper," said Prue as she came down the steps. "You're acting very peculiar. I've never seen two people more in love than you and Jeremy. Even after he told us his little secret, you still defended him to the death. That man loved you so much he risked the wraith of all evil just to be with you."

"Great. Another bargain basement Cole Turner," said Piper under her breath.

Leo shook his head. "He never showed that face to you Piper. Not before you married him or afterwards. It was your own sweet nature that captured his evil heart and then turned him around."

Piper turned toward Leo "Not in MY memory. I remember the day that you and I were married, Leo. Something has changed. Too much has changed. We met, fell in love and after much trouble with your holy order of Elders, we tied the knot! WE were very happy together, sweetheart," she sad with tears in her eyes taking his hands and looking up into his eyes.

Leo stepped toward Piper. "Piper, you have everything wrong unless we're dealing with some evil or misapplied magic here."

"So we're in a middle of one of those reverse reality thingies?" asked Prue twirling her finger around. "They always give me a headache!"

"Yep. The whole world thinks I'm nuts and I could end up in the loony bin," quipped Piper.

"I guess it's not a dream. You seem to really believe this, Piper," exclaimed Leo trying to believe his witchy charge.

"You bet your cute orbbing ass. We were in love, married and were VERY happy together," she said looking up at him lovingly.

"Piper, that's not the way I remember things," said Prue looking quite confident of her stand.

"Reality is funny that way. Everyone has their own version of it from where they stand. We both have questions. We need to find the answers. Now the real tough one," said Piper brushing her hair back looking sadly at Prue.. "Um, what happened when Shax attacked us after the Source tried to do us in?"

"Um, what attack?" asked Prue shaking her head. "And who is this Shax?"

"The Source of All Evil's personal assassin," replied Piper calmly. "A big blue ugly demon that travels on the wind."

Leo interjected, "The Source is quite displeased with the Charmed Ones, but he has not gone after you personally. That is a battle I wouldn't want you to attempt. Just going up against his assassin could be disastrous."

""Well, we did go up against him and we did lost. Prue, we lost you," Piper said slightly choking on her words. "You were killed trying to save us." Piper looked down at the floor unable to face Prue.

"What? We are smarter than that," Prue she shot back defensively.

"A little of that pride sin still hitting you, Prue?" she quipped back. "We lost you, buried you and believe it or not we found a replacement. A lovely girl who happens to be our Mother's lovechild with her white lighter, Sam Wilder. Paige Mathews. She works at social services in South Bay. It was tough at first, but she's turned into a great little demon fighting witch."

"We have another sister? I think I would have remembered that, Piper. You just don't hide a pregnancy from your own children," said Prue shaking her head.

"Well, she succeeded in doing that. The baby was given up for adoption, but the muses of magic brought her to us even as we were laying you to rest. She just has to exist. Leo, would you please check that out?" asked Piper sweetly. "We may need her."

"OK, even if only to put to rest your mind," replied Leo smiling as he orbed from the Manor.

Prue watched the orbs vanish through the ceiling and then turned with to Piper with a strange quizzical look on her face. "You did look shocked when I walked into Melinda's room this morning. How-how long has it been since um .. my death?"

"Well, we had a lovely funeral for you three months ago and we went through a massive mourning period for about thirty seconds before the next demony thing attacked. Cole had all these bounty hunters after him. And then we met this woman who Mom identified as her lovechild. The last few months have been hell. You already know what it's like being the older sister. Try going from mediator to queen of the coven with all the responsibilities and duties. Phoebe thinks it's wonderful to have a baby sister and I end up trying to teach a complete novice witch what we have learned over the last THREE years. I mean, we lost sniff> you and we all three have to be extra careful before one of us sniff> is next," sobbed Piper in Prue's arms. Finally Piper could let it all out after months of little chance to mourn.

"Easy sweetie. Either that tall tale is true or you had the hallucination to end them all. Come on, we'll at least check out the book," Prue said turning her toward the stairs.

Piper wiped her eyes. " Sniff.> And do what? Vanquish a white lighter? The Elders might frown on that. Don't you see the tight place she shoved me into? She stole my husband and returned me you. I'm firmly wedged between my love for my real husband and my love for my sister. She thought this one out very carefully. Reverse things and you, Prue, will again be dead and buried!"

"Maybe that is the plan of the universe and we need to changed things back," said Prue very reluctantly holding tightly onto Piper.

"No, Prue you were always the logical and sacrificing sister. I'll not let you do that again," said Piper raising her voice very so slightly.

Prue looked on with wide surprise in her eyes. "You said 'were.' Maybe this isn't some spell or curse. Piper, am I really gone from your perspective?"

Piper stood there totally drained and let Prue have it. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. A demon almost killed me and completely and irrevocably cancelled your show. Poof! No more big sister! You now have permanent residence in the afterlife swapping stories with Mom and Grams! The old carcass is now pushing up daisies in the Halliwell mausoleum! Your number got called and your.."

"All right, all right! I get the picture. My life is currently in extra innings. Piper, please," Prue said fending off her sister's tirade. Whatever is affecting her sister, thought Prue, she just as emotionally volatile as ever.

"Hi, there beautiful," a voice from behind Piper said putting his arms around her waist tightly.

"JEREMY! Oh hi. Ha-ha. You surprised me. You really surprised me this time," Piper said sporting a poorly faked smile. Her apprehension on reuniting with this former adversary was not helped by the surprised greeting.

Jeremy pulled her closely and kissed the back of her neck. "Let's go let a little more sleep. Hmm? It's still awful early."

"Ah, sleep? No, I couldn't sleep. Too many worries. I HAVE to go check on ..um ..Melinda! That's it. Melinda is stirring. Ha-ha. Bye," Piper said walking away very quickly.

Jeremy looked very disappointed while Prue put her hand over her mouth hiding her own amusement. Piper looked back confused and then ran for the stairs. In the baby's room, Melinda was stirring.

"And what do I do about you? From out of love you came. How do I send you back to oblivion?" asked Piper as she played with Melinda's toes and she gurgled back at her. "What do I do about you?"

The early morning darkness turned to light and then to the high sun of noon. Piper was alone in the Manor with her daughter Melinda while the baby finished up her lunch. Nothing was found in the old Book of Shadows on undoing the curse from a white lighter.

"There you go my little darling. After that great lunch you ate, you deserve every bit of your tapioca. Umm. My, that looks good. Umm!" continued Piper with her one-sided monologue. Melinda quickly finished it wanting more. "I think that's enough for you. Let's clean you up and then we'll go play. Yes, we're going to play. Yes we are!" Piper picked her up and headed for the parlor that was doubling as Melinda's downstairs playroom. Walking into the parlor, Leo appeared in front of her.

"Well, it's about time! We've been doing a little bonding here," Piper said to Leo as she sat down on the floor with Melinda and began to play with her blocks.

"Yea, well. It took time to track her down. I left here pretty early this morning. How are you doing, Piper?" he asked kneeling down next to her and Melinda.

"Just peachy keen. I've been playing with the child that should have been ours. Prue is off on some photo assignment as is my reporter husband. I never opened my own nightclub so all I do is play little Suzy Homemaker. I can't even reach Phoebe to help me out," Piper said reaching a crescendo in her anger.

"Phoebe and Cole do have their own life, but they haven't let the Charmed Ones down yet," commented Leo. "From what you tell me, not everything about this life is as tragic as your other one."

"Yes, this is true, but it is NOT my life. So what did you find out about my sister Paige?" Piper asked while still playing with Melinda.

Leo shook his head. "She never exhibited any magical tendencies. The Elders knew nothing about a part witch-part white lighter living here in San Francisco. Paige did give off an iridescent glow indicating some kind of deep-seated magical potential, but even strong storefront psychics can exhibit that. If she is part witch, it will take the full power of the Charmed Ones to pull the magic to the surface. And I wouldn't recommend that if she isn't really needed."

"Fine. I have some serious thinking here. Thank you, Leo. So if you'll leave me to my daughter, I'll be fine. Bye," she said waving to him and dismissing him. IF she was not her husband, THEN she had to figure it out for herself. Well, after she put Melinda down for her nap.

"That is the wildest tale I ever heard you spin, Piper darling," exclaimed Phoebe curled up on her couch in Cole's arms. "Though knowing the weird things we have seen over the last three years, I guess anything is possible."

"No evil seems involved here," commented Cole. "The Charmed Ones are still doing their job. No demons or warlocks seem to have triumphed. And Phoebe and I are still together."

"Yea, but this warped mirror version of my existence does not meet up to my expectations. Phoebes, it was you're conjuring up of our powers that brought Leo into my life, into my heart and into my arms. That little hussy of a white lighter stole him from me in the worst way and I WANT HIM BACK!" sniffed Piper whose red eyes touched Phoebe deeply.

"The worst way is right. No one here is even aware of your little marriage arrangement with a white lighter. She pulled out the Halliwell family bible and completely rewrote our history. Demons and warlocks have tried that and always failed. What makes this little lovesick white lighter different?" Phoebe asked shaking her head. She was usually the magical thinker of the Charmed Ones, but this problem had her stumped.

Cole scowled a bit. "In those previous attempts, one that I might add I had a hand in, someone who knew the bigger picture and helped foil the plan. My guess it was the all-knowing all-seeing Council of Elders."

"The very same beings that were AGAINST our marriage from the start. So erasing it from existence and installing one of their own may have solved two of their problems. Eradicating the affections of one lovesick witch and reining in one white lighter who doesn't mind bending the rules," explained Piper casting one evil eye toward the sky. "Whoa, if I could just get my hands on them we'd see how they could stand up against my powers!"

"Is that a demonic streak I'm seeing there?" asked Cole who appeared quite amused at Piper's mood.

Piper shot a nasty glance toward Cole raising her hands at him. "It wouldn't be the first time!"

Phoebe reached over quickly pushing Piper's hands down. "Piper, hold still. Never get my sister pissed. That's my motto, but before we start spreading Elder molecules across the intercosmic void I think we need to find an alternative answer. Without any help from above, we better search our own plane of existence for an answer."

"Cute girl," Phoebe whispered to Piper as they entered the South Bay Social Services building. "She definitely has Halliwell genes in her." An older black gentleman dropped some papers off at her desk as Phoebe and Piper approached her.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Paige asked looking up at the two witches smiling pleasantly as she shoved the papers aside.

"Well, maybe we can help you out," responded Phoebe raising her eyebrows and giving her Phoebe's most infectious smile.

Paige looked down a moment turning up the corner of her lip. "Look. I can't really have sales pitches made to me here at my place of business. I am really very busy. Thank you anyway."

"Believe me. This is not Avon calling!" quipped Piper as she threw up her hands and the entire office froze including Paige.

"She's not a witch yet, Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe looking a bit annoyed pointing to the frozen Paige.

"Not a problem. I got it covered," Piper retorted pointing to Paige unfreezing her.

"Just as well. I don't need any cosmetics.. Wait! Why is everyone playing statues around here? Hey, that stack of mail that Billy is dropping is frozen in mid-air. And you aren't! Hey I need help here. Lila, call the police!" She didn't hear Paige as she was also frozen solid.

"Easy. There is a simple explanation," said Phoebe trying to calm Paige down.

"OK? You have five seconds and then I'm running for the authorities," exclaimed Paige who started to stand up and head for the exit.

Piper countered. "How about we go somewhere alone. And no more tricks. I promise!" Piper unfroze the office as Paige gasped with just a hint of panic. "Did you like it better the other way?" Piper asked with a hint of smile.

With her eyes opened wide and a very slight shake of her head she replied "NO! Let's talk in there," she suggested pointing to an empty office.

"Great!" replied Phoebe who looked over to Piper and whispered to her, "I like this girl!"

Paige closed the door, turned to Piper and Phoebe crossing her arms "All right, who are you people? Are you some kind of hypnotists into things like mind control?"

"Boy, I wish it were that easy, sister," moaned Piper. "I'm Piper Wyatt ..um Halliwell..no Burns and this is my sister Phoebe Halliwell. And you're Paige Matthews."

"Like it says on my nameplate," she shot back confidently.

Phoebe turned to Piper. "She has a point there. You better elaborate."

"O.K. You were adopted as an infant. Your parents died in an auto accident when you were sixteen. At the time you liked scrounge bands and the scrounge look, were always in trouble, but yearned for your parents' acceptance. You earned your degree in social science at U.S.C. winning a scholarship after writing a dynamite essay about dealing with your parents' death. You like clubs that are trendy, but comfortable. You have one dog one ugly multicolored lounge chair and the cutest set of bedroom furniture. Your current male companion is named Shane. Even though you dearly loved your parents you always wanted to know who your biological family was. The nun who found you never told you the real truth. And that's where we come in," explained Piper talking very animatedly with her hands.

"You have definitely done your homework, however you're wrong. Shane and I broke up when he left town," exclaimed Paige looking very sure of herself.

Phoebe looked astonished that Piper was wrong.

"Mmm. I'll give you that one. How about the other 411?" asked Piper crossing her arms looking directly into Paige's eyes.

Paige returned the gaze to Piper, tilted her head and replied, "I'm still listening."

"Do you have any belief in things that are beyond the explainable?" asked Piper.

"Not until that stack of mail turned catatonic. Science was never my strong point, but wouldn't that upset Isaac Newton a bit?" she asked curling down her bottom lip.

"Not when we can affect the forces of nature. You see one can change the natural forces when you have command of supernatural forces. And you can do that when you can conjure up magic," explained Phoebe. "You see, we're witches."

Paige squinted a bit. "So where are your warts?"

"A common misconception brought down through the generations by those who are prejudiced, unbelievers or closed-minded," replied Phoebe. "Which included myself until I found out that we were. As are my two sisters, my mother, my grandmother and so are you." Phoebe raised her forehead trying to look convincing as Piper also smiled at the astonished Paige.

"Me? I don't think so. Thank you for definitely the weirdest coffee break I ever had, but I have to get back to work," said Paige shaking her head and reaching for the door.

"Does it make any difference if we said that you are our half-sister?" asked Piper putting her two hands together.

Paige now froze on her own accord. "Now I am really going to get pissed at you two tricksters. I will NOT have my biological family brought into this charade! This is completely unfair playing with my emotions like that. Now get out!" Paige ordered the two sisters. "Before I do call the police!"

"Hmm. Sounds like someone you know, Piper?" asked Phoebe quite pointedly. "You know we have another sister named Prue. Piper. Phoebe. Our mother was Patricia Halliwell and our grandmother was Penny. We CAN'T seem to get off that letter of the alphabet. Um..P-aige?" said Phoebe smiling and tilting her head to one side.

"You think that that's all coincidence?" asked Piper.

Paige finally gave in shaking her head no. "Maybe. Maybe not. This isn't exactly your normal Brady Bunch family I'm being introduced here. I am hardly convinced by all this weird stuff ..um Piper?"

"That's true. Why don't you come by tonight for dinner and meet the rest of the family? You might just take a shine to us," smiled Piper. "Sis!"

"That was one hell of a meal, Piper. I'm not exactly the gourmet type," exclaimed Paige as they headed up the stairs. "If it can't be nuked, then it's not in MY kitchen."

"So glad you enjoyed it. Always kind of second nature to me," replied Piper as they left the male contingent in the parlor and adjured to the attic.

"You know your desire to help people down at social services can come in very handy when you're a witch," remarked Prue. "Our job is to help out those who get in trouble due to magical intervention."

Paige looked up and sighed. "I still can't believe in all of that. Witches mean black hats, black cats, big black pots and mystical rides on brooms crossing the moon on Halloween. And all this is, is an attic," retorted Paige pointing to the ceiling and the junk stored around them.

"We have dabbled in some of those things, but we're pretty modern here. Piper is never against mixing up her potions in the blender or picking up the odd ingredient at Safeway," grinned Phoebe. "Now let's show you what four good witches can do. Paige, would you please light the candles!"

"SO were going to have a séance?" giggled Paige lighting the six candles on the wooden floor.

"Yea, well. We often bring back all these dead things!" quipped Prue wrinkling up her nose. "And if you'll join us, we'll call one more spirit. I think you'll like this one. Gather round the candles and say: Hear these words, hear my cry."

Everyone repeated: "Hear these words, hear my cry."

Spirit from the other side,  
Come to me. I summon thee,  
Cross now the great divide."

A hazy white hazy form drifted into the circle of candles and then became the translucent figure of their mother, Patti Halliwell.

"Prue, why have you summoned me?" she asked looking quite perplexed. "I was..wait!" She turned to Paige. "I know you. You girls seem to have found each other on your own."

Piper said, "Paige this is Patti Halliwell. Our mother and yours. We are all one family here."

Paige looked at and then through the apparition that was Patti. "I see it, but I don't believe it."

"Your heart will open up and your mind will accept it, my beloved daughter. You like your sisters are a full-blooded Halliwell witches. Unlike them you have the blood of your father, Sam Wilder. He was a white lighter. Sort of a guardian angel. Your power is to call things that you want to come to you. You will learn how to control it, my dear," explained Patti looking quite loving and proud at Paige. "I am so sorry I could not raise you, my dear, but it was too dangerous. I could tell you were raised in a very loving home."

"My adopted mother and father were wonderful parents," Paige said quietly with an unseen tear in her eye.

"And now you have a new family. Be strong, be brave, my darling daughters. And love each other as I love you," the spirit of Patti Halliwell said as she faded out.

"Wow. People come and go so fast around here," exclaimed Paige shaking the cobwebs from her head. There was too much evidence and weird stuff going on for her to doubt them now.

"You should see all those blinking warlocks," said Piper pulling Paige over to the Book of Shadows. "Now we have another trick to show you!"

"Do you think it's the right thing to do so quickly?" asked Prue sounding concerned about their newest sister.

"I.. I don't think I'm ready for anything else tonight, guys," said Paige shaking her head.

Prue warned her, "Let's not push things too much, Piper."

"No, this is my life we're worrying about and I'm going to set things straight. Phoebe, would you go down and get Melinda. Prue, you're in this too! And Paige. The more juice we have the more likely it'll work," Piper explained as they gathered around the BoS.

"We were planning on helping you out, but what is it you have on your emotionally twisted and gut wretched mind Piper?" asked Prue still looking quite worried.

Piper looked over, as her eyes seemed to pop from her head, "I know this is this going to affect all of us, but from my standpoint this is the best of all worlds. Don't try and stop me!" she said as she pulled a spell from the Book of Shadows that she had written and safely put there earlier that day.

"And what about Cole and me?" asked Phoebe sounding more like a worried Prue than her usually free spirited self.

Piper looked deeply into Phoebe's eyes. "Phoebes. You and Cole are together in both places. My life is there. Prue's life isn't. Melinda's life isn't! I am not staying here. I'm taking them with me. If you want to come, you're welcomed, but I can't say there won't be two of you there then. Phoebe you and Cole were meant to be together and you will be somewhere."

"Piper, it doesn't sound like you've thought all of this out," warned Prue. "Won't there be like those nasty little consequences?"

"This here and now is the consequence of someone screwing around with MY life. I'm going to fix it the best way I know how; zapping myself back to where the trouble started. And with the man I fell in love with three years ago. Jeremy can continue to live here, but not with my daughter and not with me. And Stephanie is not going to force me to give up my sister Prue a second time. I'm going to do an end run around that too. Is everyone clear on THAT?" she asked crying like a baby.

"And what about me? I like just came into this freaky family," asked Paige who was the most confused of the four of them.

Piper explained through her tears, "Your fine, Paige. The reason we really knew about you is because the magical world where I came from led you to us. Though if you want to come, the more the merrier."

"No. My life is here wherever that is in the grand scheme of things. Yours too, Prue. If this version of your sister has a place to go, let her. This is our home!" said Paige defiantly casting her hair behind her head.

"She's right, Prue. Let Piper go home. We could just as easily have our Piper show up after she's gone," suggested Phoebe.

Prue turned to Phoebe, "Or our whole existence here could just vanish! We could be gone as soon as she leaves here."

"And the whole world could be the delusion of an altruistic child staring at a snow globe. Who knows? I just know where I'm going and its back there. My daughter is coming with me! So sister witches, if you'll help me out, the more power the better to cross the dimensional barrier. If you please!" pleaded Piper.

"Fine with me, but I agree with Phoebe. I belong here," explained Prue. "And Piper belongs there. Sisters, let's recite the spell and send her on her way."

The three sisters decided no matter who goes, they owed this version of their sister their love and industry. Gathering around the BoS they recited together:

"Life and love, time and place,

Correct that, which was displaced,

From that place from which we come,

Send us back from whence it begun."

After reciting it twice, the wind in the attic picked up and the far wall dissolved into a swirling translucent vortex. All the hair of the women was whipped up as Piper took Melinda from Phoebe.

"Well, this is it. And we did it without the help or interference from the elders and white lighters!" yelled Phoebe over the noise.

"Not quite yet!" cried out a disembodied voice. From the far side of the attic appeared Leo's wife Stephanie. She was dressed in the traditional white lighter robes without the usual look of serenity on her face. Her face was warped and twisted, dark and ominous. And her eyes! Her eyes were bright blood red glowing from beneath her hood.

"Stephanie? What has happened to you?" asked Prue as she stepped toward her white lighter friend.

Stephanie lifted up her arm and threw Prue back against the wall. "Away, witch! And YOU will not undo my deeds," she said turning to Piper who clutched Melinda tightly.

"Leo loved me and I will do anything to keep him! Even if I have to do away with the likes of you!"

Stephanie again threw out her hand pushing all four of the witches away from the vortex.

Leo appeared near her. "Steph? What are you doing? This is not like you at all. Keep this up and you will really cross the line! Come home with me darling!"

Stephanie grinned greedily. "Home? If I don't stop this there will be no more home for us. Not as long as these witches live!" Her grin became wider as her robe morphed into a black suit with a quiver strapped on her back.

"Stephanie! You did cross the line. You've completely turned into a dark lighter. Come home with me before it's to late, " Leo said smiling a bit nervously reaching out for her.

Her voice sounded more demonic as she cried to the ceiling. "NO! I love you, Leo. And no one is going to stop me!" She pulled the crossbow from her quiver and loaded an arrow.

Prue and Piper tried to use their powers on her, but Stephanie deflected the magic with some new power.

"Oh God. We are in trouble," whined Phoebe. "Th-ose arrows can't kill witches," said Phoebe over the roar of the vortex.

"No, but they still are very hard on your pitiful mortal bodies, my little seer. Good bye!" she said smiling evilly as Leo lunged for her and another person rushed through the attic door.

"Piper!" screamed Jeremy. Both he and Leo met at the same time grabbing at Stephanie who orbed out causing them to grab thin air. Returning to the attic she raised her bow and shot Jeremy.

Piper ran toward him, but Prue held her back. "You have to remember what your goal is. Get back to where you belong. We'll take care of this situation, Piper! Leo, please take care of Jeremy!"

Paige looked closely at Stephanie not knowing completely what was going on. Only that she needed to do something. She held out her hands, "Black thingy!" she commanded concentrating on the crossbow. Stephanie who was not familiar with the newest sister's power was surprised as her crossbow disappeared from her hands in a white mass of orbs lights. Once it landed in Paige's hands, Piper took one glance flicked her finger at it and it vanished into a hundred trillion molecules. Then she turned on the startled and confused Stephanie and froze her solid.

"Take that, Dark Angel," she said looking quite satisfied. "Leo, please take care of my hubby there so I can return to my other hubby. Which happens to be you. Um, whatever. Phoebe, do something with that evil statue there. Prue, sorry about this, but.." she said as she pushed Prue into the vortex. Piper jumped into it as it collapsed taking her to an unknown destination.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Piper as she rolled onto the floor shielding Melinda from her impact. The floor was hard, the room was dark and she landed on top of her other sister. Prudence!

"What the hell, Piper?" exclaimed Prue as she helped Piper up. "This is not where I belong, Piper. You had no right to bring me here!"

"Why can't we use something easy like Scotty's transporter? I'm getting sick of this magic! Prue just live with it. Just trust me that this is the best for all of us. All right, this is my office and its 9:17. I was just pulled into Stephanie's apartment. A little extra time would have nice!" she cried looking up to the ceiling. "I need Leo's help fast! Prue, just stay here. If you venture out of here you'll just cause more questions. That will delay us and I need action."

"Well, it's nice to be wanted!" she said huffing.

"Prue, you certainly are, but if I'm going to this. Watch my child," she said handing Melinda to her.

"Gladly," replied Prue who soften quite a bit looking at her niece.

"Leo!" she cried out running onto the club floor.

"Hi, sweetheart. What's up?" he asked orbbing in with his arms around her.

"Quick. Do you know a new white lighter named Stephanie? Lives in an old warehouse loft here in San Francisco?" Piper asked quickly.

"Stephanie? Sure, why do you ask?" asked Leo never loosing the smile he got when he first saw his wife.

"Don't ask. Orb, orb, orb, Angel boy!" insisted Piper.

Checking that no one was watching, Leo grabbed her and they turned into stardust and rose through the ceiling.

"Oh my, God! You're turning me over to Jeremy? We vanquished him that very first night unless you're going to do a fancy bit of resurrecting!" said Piper squinting at her Prue like.

"In a fashion. I'm actually going to save both of you," she said as Leo orbed in and Piper froze her solid.

Leo looked over to the earlier Piper. Both of them had the same confused look on their faces.

"Um, who are you?" asked the earlier Piper.

"The Cavalry. Nothing like a little time and space crossing to save my sweetie," she said patting Leo and kissing him on the cheek.

"Your sweetie?" the earlier Piper said cocking up one eyebrow. "I have a major problem with that!"

"Well, technically both of ours. This not so pure white lighter had kind of hijacked my life. And I am taking it back. So unless you want to find yourself married to a certain ex-warlock named Jeremy Burns," warned Piper. "Then stand back!"

The earlier Piper did a sudden step backwards. "Whoa! What does she know about my ex-boyfriends?"

"True. Time and destiny seems to be transient and this frozen popsicle still had the hots for Leo. And now we have a couple of problems here and a couple more back at P3," said Piper looking a little more than stressed.

The earlier Piper came over and put her arms around Leo while the older Piper came over and examined the frozen Stephanie who she quickly had learned to detest her, not a normal emotion for the usual loving Piper.

"What's wrong with the club?" asked Piper the earlier.

"Nothing in a physical sense. More the emotional type. Relationship type. So Leo what do we do about this white lighter?" asked Piper as she admired her handiwork.

"Well, it's up to the Elders. She's crossed the bounds and she'll have to pay for it. I always told her that there could be nothing more between us. What I thought was just an affection for me obviously ran much deeper."

The wind picked up and a vortex opened. The darker Stephanie appeared. "If my love is not enough for you, then it is all over for everyone, Leo," she screamed.

Lowering her crossbow she fired at Leo. Too fast for Piper the arrow streaked toward Leo and passed through him as he orbed out Paige-style. The arrow passed through the air that was Leo, passed through the frozen Stephanie and then struck the Piper. The darker Stephanie screamed as the earlier Stephanie was killed instantly. The darker Stephanie vanished in a blaze of flames. Piper was struck in the head and died almost as quickly.

"Leo save her!" screamed the earlier and now only Piper who ran over to her silent double ganger.

"No. They are both dead. I can't help them now," said Leo sadly as Piper wept in his arms.

Paige was still dancing with one of the frat boys when Piper and Leo appeared back in her office.

"You had me on pin and needles there, Piper. So what happened with Stephanie?" Prue asked who was sitting at Piper's desk cradling Melinda.

"Um, WHOA! PRUE? Oh my God! Prue you're alive? YOU'RE ALIVE!" screamed Piper as she hugged her sister tightly.

"And you don't know that? Wonderful. You have obviously not been along MY timeline! Though I am glad to see both you and Leo are still back together," she said a little distressed while trying to keep Melinda quiet.

"The Piper you meant was killed by another incarnation of Stephanie Sonders who also died," explained Leo quietly.

"Then I will grieve for her. I know how you must have felt when I died earlier here. At one time she was as close to me as my sisters," said Prue now holding tighter to the baby. "Well, Melinda, now your being handed off to the third Mommy we've known."

"Melinda? Now I'm the one that's confused!" exclaimed Piper.

Prue took a big breath. "I'll try to get around my tense problem. Stephanie Sonders created this alternate timeline. You were married to Jeremy.."

"No way!" exclaimed Piper stepping back a bit.

"Please Piper. You had a child and named her Melinda. That was the first Piper. I knew and grew up with her and I never went up against this demon assassin that killed me here. The Piper you just met, the second Piper created the portal that brought Melinda and me here. She saved your butt, the third Piper. She put everything together, as it should be. Sort of."

"So this is my daughter?" asked Piper as she took her in hand.

"And my niece. The only part of MY WORLD left. SO I think after you or rather the second Piper pulled me here, I think I'll stay. This can't be too much different than the world I came from," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Except you're dead," Piper said flatly.

"There are ways around that too," retorted Prue. "And I get to help raise my beautiful niece."

"She is awful cute," Piper said as Paige swung into the office.

"Paige!" exclaimed Leo.

"Hey guys. We're out of bourbon here," she said as if they had all just left. Her smile left her face when she saw Prue and the baby standing there. "Um, excuse me, but aren't you my died sister? And who's the baby?"

"Yea, well. Hi Paige. It's all very strange here, but that's what being a witch is all about. For the moment, a deranged white lighter tried to change Piper's destiny and Melinda's presence and my supposed reincarnation are the results. It's nice to meet you again, Paige," Prue said giving her a big hug.

Paige did not hug too tightly not knowing whether she was holding a corpse or not. "Again?"

"We'll explain that later, too," giggled Piper. "Still getting used to it myself. I now have a daughter to raise the product of a husband I never really knew. Didn't think I'd ever become a mother that way. Whoa. That is a lot to think about, Auntie Prue. Give me little Melinda. Hi there, sweetness. I guess I'm your Mommy and this here is going to be Daddy," she said playing with her little hands.

"Hi there," smiled Leo. "She has your eyes."

"And Jeremy's ears. And probably his powers. So the Charmed Ones end up bringing evil into the family. Again. No surprise there. But YOU'RE going to be raised RIGHT!" said Piper looking down at Melinda. "Yes, you're going to be a good little witch."

"Ma-ta," gurgled Melinda as she smiled acting excited.

"Oh, that's so precious!" gushed Prue.

"And thank you for watching over her, Prue. I'm glad I was wise enough to bring the Charmed Ones together again. And I mean you too, Paige. None of the Halliwell sisters are to be left out. Now let's get her back to her home. Leo" she said turning to her husband as the family Wyatt vanished in a blaze of white light.

"Wow, like this family never stays in one place or does anything the way anyone lese does," exclaimed Paige.

"I've kind of noticed that, little sister. So I guess I will have to get home the normal way. How about a lift, sister?" Prue asked Paige confidently.

"Absolutely. You have some catching up to do," they said walking off arm in arm.

"Oh, I think I have enough family to help me out with that. I assume Cole is still around," Prue said a little disgusted.

"Ah, yep. They are still kind of shacked up still. And one more important thing?"

"Yea, what's that Paige?" asked Prue.

"About your room!"

THE END


End file.
